1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric motor that comprises an iron core having primary teeth around each of which a winding is wound, and secondary teeth around each of which no winding is wound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric motor that comprises an iron core having primary teeth around each of which a winding is wound, and secondary teeth around each of which no winding is wound is known. (See Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application No. 10-511837 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-187488.)
In the electric motor that comprises the iron core having the primary teeth and the secondary teeth, there is a need to further increase thrust.